


Godstiel's Plaything

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behavior Modification, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castiel as God, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gags, Godstiel - Freeform, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Mummification, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toy Dean, Top Castiel, Training, Vibrators, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had gotten tired of Dean’s struggling and fighting when the only thing he was trying to accomplish was to, essentially, make both of them feel good. He had spent a little time thinking of a solution until he’d come to the perfect conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godstiel's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel had gotten tired of Dean’s struggling and fighting when the only thing he was trying to accomplish was to, essentially, make both of them feel good. He had spent a little time thinking of a solution until he’d come to the perfect conclusion. Humans, at times, could be truly inventive. He’d found a special kind of restraint that would allow him access to Dean’s body without the hassle of Dean’s struggles.

His pretty little hunter could remain restrained as just a warm set of holes he could use as he saw fit.

The new god appeared in the room, watching Dean jerking and his eyes darting around, before he used his power to strip Dean bare. Another second he had placed Dean on the bed in the room completely covered in a restrictive black latex suit. It was sleek, conforming to Dean’s body perfectly, with holes. There was one for Dean’s mouth, his nose, one to leave Dean’s cock free and another that would provide access to his hole.

“Get this off!” Dean struggled but the latex kept his legs bound tightly together and his arms were secured tightly to his sides where he couldn’t do much of anything but wriggle on top of the bed. “Now, dammit.” The words came out snarled and was quickly followed with a string of threats that had Castiel sighing as he looked over Dean’s latex covered body.

How was he supposed to enjoy himself if Dean wouldn’t keep quiet?

Wordlessly he had a gag inside Dean’s mouth to keep him from speaking, a penis gag so the hunter had something to suck on he thought with amusement, before Castiel stroked his hand down the length of Dean’s shaking form. “That’s better.” He murmured as his fingers brushed Dean’s cock. “Maybe if you’re better we’ll remove that gag.” It was doubtful. It was _very_ doubtful that Dean would ever be better. The new god didn’t feel in the mood for dealing with Dean’s complaints or threats.

Castiel had taken him for a specific reason after all.

He paced away from the bed, mindful of Dean’s useless struggles, as he went towards the toys he’d acquired since bringing Dean to this room. His fingers traced over a few of them while he debating which to use first. The whole point of this exercise was to start to get Dean used to the change in their relationship so he could understand.

Dean was now solely his to use for pleasure. It wasn’t a hard concept but Castiel knew Dean didn’t do well with changes.

Fingers picked up a few toys before Castiel turned back towards the bed and closed the distance. He picked up Dean’s limp cock and put the vibrating cockring on, turning it on, before carefully turning Dean over onto his belly to expose his ass.

He rubbed a hand down the plump cheeks, using grace to slick Dean’s insides and stretch him, as muffled sounds threatened to escape Dean’s gagged mouth. With an annoyed sigh he changed the gag out for a far larger one that would fill Dean’s mouth better.

“Quiet.” He gave Dean’s ass a hard smack, making sure the hunter could still breathe with the new gag, before he selected one of the other vibrating toys. This one he slicked up and pressed against Dean’s clenched hole before it managed to get past the first tight ring of muscle.

The god watched as it slowly disappeared inside Dean’s body until it was pressed perfectly where he wanted it. It was nothing to secure the toy, making sure it was bringing no harm to Dean when he rolled him back over, as it buzzed almost violently against Dean’s prostate.

The sensations had Dean jerking and muffled moans started to filter into the room while Castiel continued to run his hands across Dean’s latex mummified form. He used his grace to manipulate Dean’s body, watching as the hunter twitched and tried to twist away from the sensation of the toys, as he enjoyed the sight.

Dean was beautiful in his desperation even covered head to toe with skintight latex.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he examined Dean on the bed. He could feel his own cock, hard and heavy, pressing against his pants. It was easy to alter the bed and to turn Dean over on his belly.

The hunter’s head was placed in such a way that he could still breathe easily while the god banished his clothes and climbed up onto the bed to straddle Dean’s thighs. He stared at the toy buried in Dean’s ass before reaching forward to start fucking Dean with it. Each thrust was hard and slammed the toy deep inside the hunter as he made sure to hit Dean’s prostate with near every thrust.

His sharp eyes watched the way Dean’s hole clenched around the toy, almost fluttering at the sensation, before he withdrew it and tossed it to the side on the bed. Castiel reached forward to rub his thumb against Dean’s puffy hole, pressing inside and tugging on Dean’s rim, until he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

Since his ascension he hadn’t been able to give as much time to the hunter as he wanted and Castiel hated to waste their time together. It was a different kind of position for fucking but the god was interested in trying as many things as he could with  _his_  hunter.

He shifted himself up to Dean’s ass, stroking himself a few times, before he started to press inside. It was perfect around his cock. Dean was tight, slick and open for him. Each inch he pressed inside was hugged tightly and when he had buried himself balls deep the god let himself savor the sensation.

There was nothing better to him than being buried balls deep inside Dean Winchester.

His hands splayed out on Dean’s body, touching the latex, as he started up a rhythm that had pleasure starting to burn inside him. He could feel each clench of Dean around him, the warmth and tightness, as Castiel relished the lack of struggles and words.

Instead it was only the sound of his breathing, the bed moving with each of his hard thrusts and the sound of fucking filling the room.

It was just as it should be.

Now his moans were easily heard and in reward he sent a jolt of pleasure through Dean, it was always good to reward the behaviors he wanted, as the god made sure to monitor Dean throughout. He thrust harder and moved to press himself more against Dean’s body as he kept rocking forward.

“Good boy.” He breathed, not even thinking of the words and instead deliciously lost in the act, while he used his grace to make Dean even tighter around him. The change had his mouth dropping open as the lube inside Dean continued to aid his movements.

Another dash of grace had more lube filling Dean’s hole and that sound of him fucking through it was a wet, filthy sound that only spurred him on to pound harder into the pliant body underneath him.

He made sure to drag it out. Both his pleasure and the pleasure he wanted Dean to experience. He wanted the hunter to realize he could make it so good for him; he  _wanted_ Dean to enjoy it and willingly lie there while Castiel fucked him.

Castiel wanted Dean to willingly spread his legs, to bend over or go to his knees. He wanted to pet his hand through the hunter’s hair, whisper words of praise and care, while he lavished Dean with all the things he wanted the hunter to have.

He would have no problem spending time training Dean to behave correctly and Castiel knew he’d enjoy watching as Dean’s will was bent to fit his needs.

The god wanted to be able to bury himself inside his Righteous Man and get lost in the sensation of their bodies joined together. He wanted to appear in this room, Dean’s new permanent home, whenever he wanted and find Dean willing.

Those thoughts had him letting himself let go, his cock spilling deep inside Dean’s ass, as he closed his eyes and focused on the pure feeling of the moment. It was perfect and a soft smile appeared on his features as he eased back out. He thumbed at Dean’s hole, the action earning more of those moans he’d heard during, before he was reaching for a large plug and pushing it inside.

He wanted Dean full of his seed, completely claimed and his.

The god eased off of Dean’s prone body and rolled the hunter over to see his hard cock, dark and no doubt aching, before he reached forward to pull the cockring off. It took barely a touch before Dean was jerking and his cock spilled across the black latex. The sight had Castiel mesmerized before he cleaned the mess away and freed Dean’s mouth of the gag. He could hear Dean’s breathing shuddering as his pleasure stole his breath.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s own slack ones, licking into his mouth, before pulling back and dragging a finger across them. “You did so good.” He breathed and smiled as Dean lay there limply with breathing still ragged from their activities. “I’ll have you trained properly soon enough.”

"I don't...I don't want to come." Dean's voice was wrecked, pained and rough, as he lay there before Castiel completely spent. Castiel's eyes narrowed, not pleased with the comment, as he stared at Dean's softening cock. With a little bit of grace he changed the latex suit so Dean’s legs and arms were free to move but his hands were wrapped so he was unable to grab anything. The top was altered so only Dean’s nose was free to pull in air and the bottom left only Dean’s ass exposed for when he returned. Grace moved over Dean's body and soon his hunter was completely bare between his legs.

Castiel had used his grace to remove Dean's cock and balls, leaving the skin smooth and hairless with no sign that there had ever been anything there, as a startled sound escaped Dean. This time he pushed a large ball-gag inside Dean's mouth and secured it. On the bed Dean jerked and writhed, howling into his gag, while Castiel watched dispassionately. If Dean didn't want to come then he wouldn't. It wasn't as though Dean's body needed basic human functions to survive. He had made it so Dean didn't need to eat, sleep or relieve himself. His hunter couldn't die unless he allowed it.

“I’ll return soon.” He spoke and left the room with the hunter struggling to find a way to free himself from the suit but with his fingers trapped in the latex. They were bound together and Dean didn’t have a hope of doing anything over that scrabbling against himself uselessly.

Castiel landed, body loose and a small, sated smile on his face as he glanced around. It would take awhile to break down Dean’s resistance and train him properly on how Castiel expected to be worshiped now that he was a god but Castiel had eternity to accomplish it.

After all the original alterations he’d made to Dean’s body would ensure the hunter would survive anything unless he decided otherwise and Dean didn't need a cock or balls for his new position servicing Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167279&c=4743363341HNTV). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
